


[Podfic] Start a Huge, Foolish Project

by PhagePods (DancingDragon42)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Birdwatching, Double Dating, F/M, Food, M/M, Multi, Paintball, Slice of Life, all romantic bickering and no plot, friendships heavily emphasized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDragon42/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: Sam agrees to go on a series of dates with his best guy Bucky and their best pals Steve and Sharon. It's all fine and romantic until it's Bucky's turn to pick what to do.They probably shouldn't have let Bucky pick what to do.





	[Podfic] Start a Huge, Foolish Project

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Start a Huge, Foolish Project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172992) by [matchsticks_p (matchsticks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchsticks/pseuds/matchsticks_p). 



> Recording for the Sam Wilson Birthday Bang 2017! Thanks to matchsticks_p for the story and to the mods for running this whole thing! Be sure to leave comments/kudos on the original if you liked the story :)

****

**Download:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/lfm3zyybccsy47v/Start%20A%20Huge%20Auphonic.mp3)|[m4b](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ltz2x9c8dpplnay/Start%20A%20Huge%20Auphonic.m4a)


End file.
